


Father walks the bride down the aisle

by Anonymous



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Engaged Peter Parker/wade Wilson, M/M, Superfamily, Tony is a drama queen, mentioned Wade Wilson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 18:23:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8907106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Tony wants to be the one to walk his son down the aisle. I know this makes 0 sense but you know who cares.





	

"The father walks the bride down the aisle, Steve."

"Tony, we are both men and so is Peter."

"But you heard him, he is going down the aisle therefore someone needs to give him away. And since I am more fatherly and you are more motherly, I get to walk him down the aisle."

"Bring it up with Pete then." 

"Jarvis, call Peter to the Living room please." 

"Yes sir."

"What is it Dad?" 

"Who walks you down the aisle, Motherly pops or fatherly me?"

"Well you see-" he was starting to turn a little red. 

"You want him to walk you down the aisle?!" Tony yelled.

"Well not necessarily, but you see Wade kinda wants to be walked down the aisle too and he mentioned asking Pops to do it." Peters face was now a bright shade of red.

"What? Why?" Tony asked.

"He has always looked up to Captain America, especially when he was a kid and his own dad beat on him. Then when he started dating me Pops was the first to accept him and got you accept him as well." Peter said sending Steve a small smile.

"But I still get to walk you down the aisle?" Tony asked sceptically.

"Sure Dad, so what do you think Pops?"

"More than glad to."

"Thanks Pops." He gave Steve a kiss on the cheek, " I'm going to tell Wade, he will so happy."


End file.
